Bionicle Legend's
by HighDragon23
Summary: Hundreds of years ago there were two brothers mata nui and makuta that protected the island of mata nui from many evil threats. however makuta betrayed mata nui and put him to endless slumber. Makuta was then defeated by mata nui's guard the toas have defeated makuta and banish him into the shadow dimension. Now evil has return now its up to the decendants of the toa to save island
1. IntroductionSettings

**I do not own bionicle so don't sue me or take this down, because this is my first fanfic. So go easy on comments. On second thought be honest about it. By the way they will be humans.**

Summary: hundreds of years ago the island of Mata Nui there were 2 brothers name Mata Nui and Makuta, they have protected the island and its inhabitants for years. The villagers loved them, especially Mata Nui. They loved him so much they named the island after him, which drove his brother Makuta to be jealous of Mata Nui and plan to take over.

However his plan was foiled by Mata Nui's guard the Toa who were masters of the six elements fire, water, air, stone, earth, and ice. They banish Makuta to the shadow dimension, but Makuta was successful in getting rid of Mata Nui by putting him in endless sleep.

In present day Mata-Nui this is considers to be nothing more than just a ghost story to frighten young kids, though there are a few who know the truth about the story. they also know about a prophecy about how evil will return and that the island will be destroyed if not defended by the desendants of the original toa. But they must hurry for they have a feeling that the prophecy is going to happen soon.

**Here's main Character details**

**Tahu Kasai- age 17, appearance: Red abit spiky, red eyes, average height, wears red jacket black pants and red shoes. Personality- hot headed, impatient, brave, and cares about his team**

**Gali Mizu- age 16, appearance: Blue long hair usually tied in a ponytail, gold eyes, abit shorter than Tahu, wears blue garb and blue skirt. Personality- smart, peaceful (most of the time), and calm.**

**Lewa Kuki- age 15, appearance: Green short hair, yellow eyes, around the same height as Gali, has green paint markings all over his body, usually wears a green sleeveless jacket and shorts no shirt. Personality- hyper, impulsive, and humorous**

**Pohato Ishi- age 16, appearance: Brown spiky hair, tan skin, orange brown eyes, little bit taller than Lewa, wears black shirt with the symbol of Po-Koro and a pair of shorts. Personality- friendly, easy going, and reliable**

**Onua Chikuyu- age 18, appearance: Black short hair, dark skin, green eyes, tall and muscular, wears black jacket grey shirt and pants. Personality- wise and quite**

**Kopaka Koori- age 17, appearance: White hair, pale skin, one blue eye one red one (explain later), little bit taller than Tahu, wears white cloak white scarf and dark pants. Personality- loner, serious, and cold.**


	2. Life for Tahu

**Next Chapter begins now!**

**HighDragon23 does not own bionicle so don't kill me :)**

in an Unknown Location lies a temple embed in what looks like to be a mountain. Inside the temple lies a corridor that leads to a room seperated in six different colers. in the room lies five cloaked individuals.

"Time is running out, the rakshi are already appearing and destroying small villages across the edges of Ta-Wahi", said a deep voice coming from a cloaked man the black corner of the room.

"We should send the 5 warriors there to defend the boarder villages", said the one in the brown section.

"I agree, the villagers are already freaky out about it and are scared that it will happen to the other wahi's", said the one in the green area.

"No brothers we must wait for Vakama to find the last decendant", said the femine one in the blue corner.

"That's if he finds him it took weeks to find most of them, and not too mention it took 2 years to find Kopaka", the brown one noted.

"Yes, but Ta-Wahi isn't as big and diverse as Ko-Wahi", said by the one in the white section.

They all stare at the red section, which was empty. "Yes but still he has been gone for awhile. How do we know if he isn't dead", said the green one. Blue one takes off her hood and reveals a woman with golden eyes and long blue hair.

"We'll just have to hope and believe hes already"

**Ta-Koro, Tahu's POV**

Nothing says home like a fortress village that resides on a small island in a middle of a lava lake. Man it sucks living here is what i would say if wasn't a Ta-Matoran. We Ta-Matoran are resistant to heat so it's fine to live so close to the lava but some may disagree with us because are favorite pass time involves us surfing on lava. Oh sorry never did introduce my self my name Tahu and i live in the wonderful city of Ta-Koro, just kidding i live in a hut just out side the city. i'm only here cause i work at a black smith shop at the gate of town.

"See you tomorrow Tahu", said my co worker Nuhri. He has black hair, wearing an apron and goggles. Dude alright until he gets jealous or angry because you made better tools and mask than him.

"See ya", as i grab my bike and rode off to the gate.

"Hey Tahu, headin home", nod at Jaller."Ok tell your Takua and sister i said hi", he said as road threw the ash forest to my place.

Jallers cool, hes been friends with my younger brother Takua since Ta-Koro preschool. Still say hes too serious for his own good.

Pull my bike to a stop at a small broken down hut. "Home sweet... UFF". Then i was tackled by my sister Kenna.

"Big bro back", shes 7 years old wears a small red dress and like me has red hair which is usually short. Shes always so hyper when i get back from work.

"Takua no fun, he spent the entire day packing up to go exploring again", says it in a pouty voice.

"Again", that's something i never get is why he always goes off exploring when he already been almost everywhere. That and why he has light blue hair seriously no one in are family has blue hair.

Speaking of the devil i see him walking to his pet crab puku with his back pack. I get up and grab my sister and walked towards him. "What no hi or hows your day for your big brother"

"Sorry was busy packing up, how was your day" he asked

"Alright, but ever since that new black smith shop on the other side of the city business has been slow. Rumor also has that Dume might close shop", i said with a serious voice. "That would suck since Dume has been the only person in town that would hire you", Takua said with a bit of worry.

"Yeah..."

I then walked inside the hut with my sister still in my arms. Inside isn't really that impressive since we only have our kitchen and a living room with a mattress and couch. In the corner lies are dresser and a few books. I then set my sister down on the mattress and pulled out a bag from my back pack. I then pulled out a three sandwiches and handed one to my sister and put one in the fridge.

As soon as i gave her that sandwich she already ate the entire thing. "You must have been hungry", i said to her. "i didn't eat lunch", she stated

I stared at her "didn't you went to school?". She shook her head "I don't want to go back", she said as if sad. "you being bullied again", she nods.

Things have gotten bad since are parents died, we lost the house, I had to work over time at the black, and Kenna started getting bullied at the Ta-Koro academy. Takua doesn't really make it better, I mean he always going off who knows where instead of helping out with our financial problem! I mean I know he just wants to be away from the place where they died, but i can't take care of Kenna alone.

Kenna looks at me "Can i go to work with you tomorrow?", she asked. I looked at her and see her sad expression "Sure i don't think mines if you come over", i said.

I look out the window "well time for bed, you know how i get up early in the morning". She then grabbed her pajamas and asked me to turn around so she could change. I then put the cover over her and told her good night.

"Can you tell me a story" she asked.

"No i'm really tired and you know how much i need my sleep", i stated.

"Please", gives the puppy dog eyes

Damn those eyes. "Fine"

"Yay!"

I went and took a seat on the couch then i remeber the story that mom would always tell. "Once upon a time there were two brothers that protected the island of Mata Nui, Mata Nui himself and Makuta. They protected the island from many threats and helped the villagers survive the harsh enviroment." She starts hugging her pillow and stares with anticpation.

"The people loved them but they loved Mata Nui the most for he was kinder and more compasstionate then Makuta, so he made plans to destroy his brother and take over the island", she holds the pillow closer to her chest.

"But Mata Nui had a group of protectors called the toa who were masters of elements and sent them to fight his brother knowing that if he fought him himself it would cause destruction over the land". She starts to look tired. "The battle between the toa and Makuta lasted for years and was drawing towards a close with Makuta winning. So Mata Nui forged great golden mask which amplphied the toa's power. In the end the toa beat Makuta and sent him to the shadow dimension", my sister smiled.

"But before he was banish he blasted Mata Nui that send him to endless sleep", she then frown and said " i don't like that part".

"Though the island has lost the brothers it got new protecters that vow to defend Mata Nui for ever".

"I always love that story" my sister said before yawning. "Yeah well goodnight you little rug rat". I then lay down on the couch and grabbed a blanket.

"We have a big day tomorrow".

**Well that's it for this chapter I know this probably sucks, but i would like your reviews on it please. And maybe some ideas for it if you like to give some.**


	3. Tahu meets a stranger

**Hey sorry for not updating sooner... Just to make it clear it would take awhile for me to update a new chapter every time.**

**Remember i do not own bionicle.**

**Tahu's Pov**

"Wake up sis, we need to go", I said to my sister while shoving her to wake her up. She finally wakes up and yawns.

"Why are you waking me up so early", she said while rubbing her eyes.

"Cause you wanted to come to work with me remember. Now get up we have to go", I get up from where i was sitting, and went to make our lunches. I went outside to get our bikes ready, but then I heard a voice that called out from behind me. I turn to see a man a few feet taller than me and wearing a black cloak with red outlines. I couldn't see his face.

"Hello there young man, do you know which is to Ta-Koro? It's important that I get there as soon as possible", said the stranger with a bit of haste in his voice.

"Yeah me and my sister are about head out there now. You can just follow us", I said to the stranger. My sister then came out of the hut wearing a red dress and sandles.

"Who's he", she asked.

"Vakama, Vakama Kasai", he then takes off his hood revealing his face. Like us he has red hair, but unlike mine his isn't as spiky.

"Hey that's are last name to! Are you a long lost relative or something", Kenna asks Vakama while pointing at him.

"Kenna you know it's rude to point at people. Beside I'm sure he's one of those people that have the same last name, but is not blood related", I told her.

"But he has the same hair color as us and he kind'da looks like you", she said questioning.

"Just get on your I'm already late", I said.

"Fine", she went to her bike and gets on.

"So you comming with us?" I ask.

"Na I'll find my own way there. Beside you might want to go you said you were already late".

"Right, lets go sis", we ride off into the ash woods to Ta-Koro.

**Vakama's Pov**

"Hm", he walks inside the hut and takes a look around. "Man this place is a wreck". He notices a photo.

The photo shows a family of five, three kids and two adults. The oldest child had red spiky hair and looked about 14, he assumes it was Tahu. The other boy had short blue hair and looked 12 possibly. The third child was a little girl about four, he knows that's Kenna. He then looks at the parents the father has spiky red hair while the mother has long black hair.

"I guess I don't need to go to the city to find them", he heads outside. "Don't worry brother I'll take good care of your children. After all they are my nephew and niece".


End file.
